40 Ways
by miss sophie potter
Summary: A series of ways to annoy the organizations or people from Harry Potter. Starts with the Order. Rated T for some inneundo and language.
1. The Order of the Pheonix

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own this list either. It belongs to darkraven133 on you tube. Com. Enjoy More to come.

40 Ways To Tick Off The Order(and likely get hexed in the process)

Hum 'Secret Agent Man' whenever Snape enters the room.

Look innocent when he glares at you.

Get into a shouting match with Sirius' mum.

Insist you're winning when they come to close the painting.

Cry when they close it.

Charm all the stuffed heads to sing(loudly)

Play dramatic music when a meeting is called.

Refer to Harry as 'That Scar-Head"

Give Sirius a maid outfit for Christmas.

Look offended when he throws it in the fire.

Ask Remus if he was in the movie 'Blood and Chocolate'

Laugh at Molly for her boggart.

Pointedly roll your eyes when something goes wrong.

Wear a 'Death-Eater and Proud' shirt around Headquarters.

Present Snape with a dress 'to go with his hat'

Tell Kingsley Hermione wants to have his children.

Insist that they start wearing capes instead of cloaks.

Point behind Made-eye and scream 'OH MY GOD LOOK, A DEATH EATER!'

Tell Kreacher that Sirius loves him- very much.

Ask Tonks if she thinks scars are sexy.

Tell her that you do.

Tell Sirius that he missed a spot.

Hide each of their wands- very well.

When Dumbledore says something nod and say 'Yes, O' Wise One'.

Ask Dumbledore to change the name to' the order of the Bluebird'.

Tell them the 'old order got owned' whenever the subject arises.

Loudly announce to the Minister that you know something that he doesn't.

Have an apparating race with Fred and George.

Pass out samples of where the Headquarters is located to random passersby.

When someone enters the room scream in 'surprise', if only to alert Mrs. Black.

Bluntly inform Mrs. Weasley that Celestina Warbeck is a terrible singer.

Gasp loudly whenever the prophecy is mentioned.

Talk like Yoda(for no other good reason than he's cool).

Draw a Dark Mark on your arm.

Wear it around Headquarters screaming 'I'M A DEATH EATER.

Refer to Dumbledore's idea's as 'the rules' and ensure that everyone follow them.

When casting spells, make Light Saber noises.

Repeatedly ask why there isn't a light mark.

Put leopard things in Arthur's briefcase for work(make sure one of them hangs out).

Tack this list in obvious sight in your bedroom at Grimmauld.

A/N: Again, this isn't mine, except for28 and 39. 28 was a repeat, and 39 wasn't on there. This is all darkrave133's. You can go find her on


	2. Golden Trio

A/N: again, I don't own. It's all JKR's, or darkraven133's on you enjoy!! I don't own Potter Puppet Pals either. THOSE belong to Neil Ciceirega.

40 Ways to Tick Off the Golden Trio

Steal Harry's glasses to sell to rabid fan girls on eBay.

Convince Hermione that Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris were meant for each other. And when Filch cries, chew her out for it.

Dye Ron's hair black.

Dress up like Voldemort- Follow Harry around saying "Watch out, I'll get you Harry!"

Burn the S.P.E.W. badges. They make good kindling.

Give Romilda a way inside Harry's dorms.

Take pictures of Ron's dress robes. Put them out around the castle with sticking charms.

Give Hermione a bottle of de-frizzing solution for Christmas.(How many times was her hair mentioned in the books?!)

Three words. Potter Puppet. Pals.

Compare Harry to the "Wizarding Angst" episode.

Randomly burst into tears at intervals.

Kill your parents give yourself a scar.

Tell Harry you're his new competition. And then pose a noble stance.

Slap an elf in front of Hermione.

Repeatedly circle Mother's Day and Father's Day on Harry's Calendar.

Dye your hair bright red and declare yourself Ron's new sister.

Put Lockhart's memory back in place. Leave keys on his bedside table. Accidentally of course.

Force Harry to write a disgruntled letter to Daniel Radcliffe. Include colored contacts in the envelope.

Hang a spider on the ceiling of the boys dorm 'in the spirit of Halloween'.

Re-enlarge Hermione's teeth in her sleep. Call her a hic.

Conveniently forget Ron's name. Refer to him as 'Harry's Sidekick'

Ask Harry for his possessions' when he 'dies at the hand of Voldemort.

Ask Hermione to count how many books she's read. Snore loudly after three being listed.

Lay out a muggle Twister mat when Harry has an angst y moment.

Loudly announce that Harry wanted to play. Because he did. Really.

Enchant one of your fingers to talk. 'Repeat 'The Shining' when they're trying to have a serious conversation.

Use the 'Sirius serious' pun in your writing. Then cross it out and write the following: "I'm sorry. I forgot Harry let him die. The bastard."

Take a picture every two seconds.

Bring in Colin Creveey. Take pictures together.

Encourage Hermione to let others wear SPEW's clothing as 'role models'. Then ignore the glares.

Get Hermione a card that's signed for 'Lav-Lav'.

Apologize for the mix-up. Give it to Ron. Comment on the colors he's turning.

Ask Harry if he's satisfied for leading so many good characters to die for him.

Slap one of them for no reason.

Throw small pointed objects at Ron's hear repeatedly.

'I thought you wanted a scar!'

Hum the tune to 'The Brady Bunch' Wherever you go.

Choreograph a dance on Harry's life. Make him watch it. All of it.

Put a bag over Harry's head. 'So Voldemort doesn't find you!'

Clip this list with the Order's to use later.


	3. Death Eaters

A/N: Not mine. It's all JKR's or darkraven133's. Hope you enjoy. If you could, send me some ideas on how to annoy the Weasleys, Malfoys, Blacks, and Dursleys. Oh, and this one has and extra thing to do sorry. Thanks J's + 's, Sophie

40 Ways to Tick Off The Death Eaters(and get your ass crucio'd)

Give Voldemort a wig as a gift.

Spread rumors that Voldie wanted to be like Michael Jackson.(But didn't take as well to the nose job as thought)

Imperio the Death Eaters to sing 'The Sound of Music'.

Pretend to look at your reflection when Voldemort walks past.

Use his head to look.

Tie a leash around Fenrir's neck and ask 'Does Fenny Wenny want to wallkie?'

Use a charm to permanently change Death Eater robes to hot pink.

Insist it's a warmer color and besides-it's in style in Paris!

Loudly ask how many spells it takes to kill a child.

Hush them up by telling them not to say anything, Voldemort's still figuring it out.

Demand they all reenact 'The Mysterious ticking Noise' for you entertainment.

Modify the Dark Mark to have a bow on the side.

Give Bellatrix a coupon to see a hairdresser.

Tell her to check for small birds before doing so.

Alert Lucius to the fact his son his part of many fanfics.(Show him some slash ones when he asks for details.).

Ask the Death Eaters if they're part gnome.

Defend yourself by saying you mistook them because of their pointy hats.

Make Nagini into a hand bag.

Act perpetually cheerful all the time.

Schedule Voldie a haircut(on accident of course)

Decorate the lair in bright colors to lighten it up a bit.

Dress like Harry Potter.

Taunt him all day.

Apparate into his room. Then out. Then in. Then out.- Repeat over the next three hours.

Pass out gold stars when someone is 'particularly evil'.

Accuse the Carrows of incest.

Make a point of letting Severus know in a loud whisper that he left his underwear on the floor.(even if they weren't his).

Cry in an obvious fake way when Voldemort starts off on his life story.

Play the 'Numa Numa' song loudly during a dramatic battle entrance.

Pretend to frantic in finding another song.

Ask if Barty Crouch jr. wants some chap stick.

Offer Voldemort some eye drops.

Follow Yaxely around and bug him into telling you his name.-Because he wasn't good enough for JK to give him one.

Refer to Voldemort as 'The-Man-Who-Allowed-The-Boy-To-Live-Seven-Times'.

Give Voldemort a list of alternate hobbies.

Recommend knitting.

Take pictures of Andromeda and Ted together. Permanently stick them in Bellatrix's room.

When the Death Eaters lose a battle make sure to yell 'FOILED AGAIN!' in a long and dramatic way.

Make long hissing noises and assure them you can speak Parsletounge.

Ask to borrow Lucius' Pimp Cane.

Mark this as your 'to do' list.


	4. Marauders

A/N: Again, I own nothing, except 12, because it wasn't there, so I added it. All of this belongs to JKR, or darkraven133. Dirty Little Secret belongs to The All American Rejects. I don't own COPS either. All I own right now is my sanity, which is slowly slipping away. Enjoy!!

40 Ways to Tick Off The Marauders

Tell them how they all die in detail.

Decorate it to make them all look bad.

Kick Peter Pettigrew in the shin. Repeatedly.

Steal James' glasses.

Change the color of Sirius' hanging s around his bed to green and silver.

Dye Lily's hair teal and lave a note saying: 'Red's not your color. Love, James.'

Conveniently forget an alarm clock was set for a reason.

When Remus is in t he library, jump out from behind various bookshelves if only to watch him jump.

Sing 'Dirty Little Secret' loudly and off key when following them.

Change the lyrics to 'Furry Little Secret.'

Observe the various colors the four turn.

Steal Remus' chocolate. Then run like hell because he'll use his super sonic werewolf speed to get it back.

Take one of each of their socks. Threaten to feed them to house-elves.

Give Peter dating tips.

Tell James to give up on Lily. 'She'll go to Snape eventually.'

Burn the invisibility cloak. 'ONE HALLOW DOWN!'

Convince others it's okay to build stuff in the Whomping Willow. Only on a full moon will it work, though.

Hum the 'COPS' theme when they're getting yelled at for something.

Pinch Peter's cheeks.

Call him 'Peetey-weetie-pie'.

Charm Their homework to the ceiling.

Cut Sirius' hair.

Send them howlers with annoying messages, for fun.

Convince Remus that Sirius secretly digs him. Bring out the fan fiction as 'proof'.

Recommend that he go to the Hospital Wing after he turns green. (unhelpfully of course.)

Assure others that the Marauders are only jealous of Severus.

Thus the 'special treatment'. Wriggle your eyebrows at this point.

Break things before they do.

Steal the map, taping it when you rip it on bushes.

Throw sticks for Sirius.

Ask James if he's excited for hunting season.

Try to convince them to start a boy band.

After they refuse, begin to act like a groupie.

Flick things at Remus as he tries to study.

Shriek whenever peter enters the room.

Give them a piece of futuristic muggle technology. -cell phone or computer will work just fine.

Ask why THEY never made things so cool.

Speak in a loud whisper when they're trying to be quiet.

Put bows in James' hair as he sleeps.

Decide which to start with.


	5. Hogwarts Professors

_A/N: Okay, I came up with most of these, but some credit goes to Sarah Madelyn, who helped come up with some of them. Credit for number 19 goes to my Aunt Kelly. I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or Potter Puppet Pals. I am very sad about all of this._

Tell Professor McGonagall that Gryffindors are inferior to Slytherins

GO 'Botha, botha, botha' Snape. (I don't own bothering Snape.)

Tell Professor Snape he's a cowardly Gryffindor wannabe.

Insist to Professor Sprout that you know more about Herbology than she does.

Tell everyone Umbridge is muggle-born.

Steal Dumbledore's lemon drops

Steal Slughorn's crystallized pineapple

Give Professor McGonagall catnip for her birthday, Christmas, etc (pretty much any gift-giving holiday will do)

Tell Trelawny she's a fraud.

Ask Firenze how much he wants for his children.

Steal Professor Binns' notes.

Make fun of Quirrell's stutter.

Give Remus a flea collar

Write "DE's waz hur" all over Moody's classroom and office.

Tell Snape to go pull a Quirrell.

Post the Carrow family tree all over Hogwarts…

…make sure it says they're muggle-born.

Write "Snape 's Lily" all over the castle.

Tell Flitwick he's the cutest Dwarf you've ever met.

Dress up like Sirius Black, then propose to Snape.

Tell McGonagall that Umbridge has a crush on her.

Tell Umbridge that Hagrid wants to date her.

Tell Umbridge that the Volturi are after her…

…..after telling the Volturi she's a werewolf.

Tell Snape that Harry names his son after him.

Tell Umbridge that Firenze wants to have her babies.

Tell Umbridge that Fudge lost his job…

….laugh and point rudely as she bursts into hysterics.

Make the Carrows live in the muggle world….

…without magic.

Tell Snape that James says hello.

Repeat number twenty, except with McGonagall.

Dress up like Grindlewald, then sing love ballads to Dumbledore.

Post pictures of centaurs (muggle style) in Umbridge's office with a permanent sticking charm.

Shave Dumbledore's beard.

Start a grease fire in Snape's hair…

…then swear it wasn't you, even though you're still holding the lighter.

Act like the Marauders.

Tell everyone that Umbridge is a man…

…and is madly in love with Bane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but you need to know something: I broke my hand, so it isn't very likely that I will update. I may or may not update. I'll try, I swear, but it isn't likely. I'm very sorry, but I can't help my clumsiness and the fact that the wall was a little too close to the door frame and my hand slapped between the two rather hard….again, sorry. I swear, when I heal I will make up for it….please, please forgive me.**


End file.
